Kagerou Days
by Aoi love
Summary: 14 and 15 year old Oz and Gil hang out because summer's almost over. But how could Gil expect to see fall when he's stuck in summer forever? Not to mention seeing his best friend die everyday. Dark fic.


**This fanfiction is loosely based on the Vocaloid song: Kagerou Days. I thought Pandora Hearts would go well with so I decided to write this :) so far I think this story won't be long, but it can change depending on reviews. Watch Kagerou Days, it's really cool. **

**This story was also on another account of mines that I had decided to move here and delete that account**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor Vocaloid, they belong to their owners.**

**Summary: 14 and 15 year old Oz and Gil hang out because summer's almost over. But how could Gil expect to see fall when he's stuck in summer forever? not to mention seeing his best friend die everyday. Dark fic.**

**Kagerou Days**

**Chapter 1: The first time you died**

"Summer's almost over.." Green eyes shielded themself from the hot morning sun. "Middle of August and it's as hot as July," A small breeze passed through and tousled golden blonde hair, "Don't you think we should do something, ne Gil?" Oz smiled at his best friend. Gilbert smiled back shyly as he fixed his own disarray hair from the wind but didn't answer. He watched Oz's smile slowly dissipated as he tipped his head toward the blue sky, and gently closed his eyes; Gil too, did that. They both sat in a comfortable, calming silence as the winds brush the trees and the bright sun burning them.

"Maybe we should go inside," Gil suggested as he stood up and started brushing the dirt away from his bottom, then stretched because he was sore from sitting all morning in the dewy grass.

"I want to stay outside," Oz briefly said as he stroked his cat, Mimi's fur, "Stay with me," he stated more than asked.

"B-but it's getting really hot outside and it's almost noon and we haven't-"

"Mimi," the blonde said then started laughing evily as his friend started to shrink in fear as the coated orange cat hissed at him.

"O-okay I'll stay a little longer with you." The curly black haired boy shrunk in sadness as he sat down again, making sure to stay away from the cat, oh how he hates cats.

Suddenly Oz stood up, "Well I'm beat for the day, I'm going inside to make a sandwich," he laughed maniacally as he sprang towards the direction of his house, leaving Gilbert crying alone with the feline.

* * *

"Will you boys be okay home alone for a couple of hours?"

"Of course we will Uncle Oscar!" Oz beemed, "We always behave, don't we?" He winked a few times at Gilbert as he elbowed him playfully.

"I'll be taking Ada with me to the market, just call me if you guys need anything," the older man sent his nephew a warning glance as he scooped up the little girl, who shared similar traits with him, and closed the door as he left.

Gilbert looked at Oz, then to Mimi, then back at Oz, then back to Mimi, then back at-

"Tag you're it!" He staggered a couple steps back before regaining his footing, running after the Bezarius boy, knowing he would hide somewhere near the park a couple blocks away. Thats always where Oz goes to when he wants to play tag or hide-and-seek. Of course, that was the place where they spent most of their childhood.

"Oz? Oz where are you?" Gilbert called but immediately stopped when the person he was trying to find was found on a swingset, kicking the little rocks around as his cat sat lazily in his lap. He came to sit on the swingset next to him, but started to kick back and forth to maintain momentum so he could swing higher.

"I think I kinda hate summer," the blonde boy suddenly said, unexpectantly Gilbert looked at him, he always thought that Oz loved summer since there was no school. No school meant no work or worries, but for a strange reason there was something wrong. The little down curve of the corner of his lips indicated that something was wrong, but before he could question it further,the familiar ring of Oz's ringtone sounded out and he searched his green striped shorts as he stood up, throwing Mimi off.

_Lacie._

He didn't know why Oz liked that song so dearly. To him, it sounded... Almost sad. Like as if it were created.. For what reason he didn't know, or even want to know. But sometimes when he listened with strained ears, he thought he could hear screaming and moaning of pain. That thought frightened him a little for an unknown reason. Gilbert shook his head as he tried to shake the bad thoughts out of his mind. It seemed lately he'd been thinking a lot about those kind of..bad stuff.

"Hey Oz," he looked over but the blonde boy was no longer in the swing, instead it still swung by itself as if a ghost were riding it.

"Come back here Mimi," Oz cooed, "Come here, kitty kitty," But instead the cat stalked off ahead and onto the paved road. "Mi-"

The sound of his voice was cut off by a large truck, a honk, then a loud ear piercing scream.

* * *

It was all too fast, too sudden. All he could remember was... Blood. Blood was everywhere. The uneasy feeling turned in his gut as if a knife twisted in his stomach. He remembered running after Oz, but he was so lost at words that all he could do was act, and act he did. But he didn't act fast enough.

Left side of the ribs were crushed, definately internal bleeding from the smash and his hips turned in a grotesque way, a way where no human body was supposed to turn, or _even_ supposed to look that way. Legs crippled and crushed, eyes hollowed, face and hair so red, clothes so red, everything was drenched in _red_.

And he couldn't hold it in any longer, the disgusting sight, the hot air, the moaning of his poor friend in so much pain. So he screamed. Screamed until the little box in his throat could no longer hold the strain. Tears fell from his eyes and mixed in with blood that also splattered on him.

Before he knew it, everything started to fade, everything turned black.

* * *

"Hey, hey would you wake up already?" Gilbert thought he heard someone called for him, someone familiar, but as he sat up quickly the only face he saw was the moon's. He was in the park, maybe it was around midnight? He didn't know for sure, but what he did know was that he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

_Oz_...

He quickly turned to the road where his best friend's body had laid... But there was no body.. So what happened? Where was all that that had just happened...

Perhaps the person who ran him over tried to hide him, a thought passed through his mind, and it angered him. But he didn't know for sure.. He _had _passed out. So Gil ran towards the town, Oz's home had been a little away from there, and the park was half way, so he didn't have much running to do.

Walking around at this time of the hour it seemed like everyone was the same. Like nothing had happened. Maybe nothing did happen. But what he saw...

A ringtone played out, and Gilbert recognized it right away. _Lacie._.. the only person who would play that song was Oz. He twisted his upper body and looked around for a blonde male his height-a little taller. Walking around, pacing back and forth whenever he heard the song louder.

And he finally found the person holding the electronic with the music playing, Gil was so happy, he felt as if his heart could burst. He smiled happily as he ran faster and yelled. How the relief off his shoulders made him feel so light like a feather. Everything would go back to what it was before.

But oh was he so wrong.

"Oz!" The blonde haired boy turned around and smiled. Then in a second everything changed again, the happy moment didn't last long as Gil stood with his mouth agape, he watched as something peirced his friend's heart, his heart bursting in two.


End file.
